Morderstwo w Zakazanym Lesie
by spitfire27
Summary: Nutka romantyzmu w kryminale/Drinny
1. Rozdział 1

Cześć, witam was! Nie ma to jak kryminał, nie ma to jak Drinny, prawda? Za jakiekolwiek błędy przepraszam i jeżeli coś zauważycie lub będziecie mieli jakiekolwiek sugestie to nie krępujcie się, od tego są komentarze. A podobno też, dodają weny więc zachęcam was jeszcze bardziej do wyrażania swoich opinii. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba wam się ta historia tak samo, jak mnie!:) Pierwszy rozdział, pierwsze koty za płoty więc miłego czytania!

* * *

Ginny z nienawiścią, zazdrością, bólem i smutkiem (Tak! Wszystkie cztery naraz!) wpatrywała się w zakochaną parę siedzącą nieopodal niej przy stole Gryffindoru. Miłość jej życia, wybraniec, Harry Potter przekomarzał się właśnie z Melissą Blair. Krukonką z rocznika Ginny, która wymądrzała się bardziej od Hermiony, a wiedziała o wiele mniej. Byli ze sobą od dwóch tygodni, i z bólem serca, Ginny stwierdziła, że nie rozstaną się zbyt szybko. Kto by chciał porzucić Chłopca, Który Przeżył? Będzie go trzymała przy sobie tak długo, aż ogłoszą, że wybrańcem jest jednak kto inny (co, oczywiście, nie nastąpi nigdy). A Harry, to Harry. Nie potrafi być nie miły dla dziewczyn. Gdyby mieli zerwać, to na pewno czekałby aż zrobi to ona. Niepoprawnie szlachetny.

Szczerze Ginny myślała, że Harry ma klapki na oczach, że nie widzi nic poza jej wyglądem. Wątpiła, żeby lubił ją za jej charakter, chyba, że udawała przy nim kogoś kim nie jest.

Z niesmakiem odwróciła głowę, próbując nie zwrócić właśnie zjedzonego przez nią śniadania. Nie uśmiechałoby się jej zobaczyć ponownie jajecznicy, ale czuła, że posiłek chce z powrotem zobaczyć słońce. Może było to strasznie zarozumiałe z jej strony, ale nie zamierzała spełnić marzeń jej śniadania. Przetarła zaspane oczy. Czasami zastanawiała się dlaczego Harry zawsze wybiera inne dziewczyny i nie zauważa jej, a potem właśnie w takich przypadkach jak teraz, uświadamiała sobie dlaczego. Miała Weasleyowską krew, a to znaczy, że albo ma chorobę psychiczną albo niedługo będzie miała.

\- Nie przejmuj się nimi, Ginny. – mruknęła Demelza nie odrywając wzroku od swoich pomalowanych na krwistą czerwień paznokci – Kiedyś cię zauważy.

Dzieliły razem dormitorium i można powiedzieć, że były przyjaciółkami. Oprócz tego, że rozmawiały tylko w pokoju i czasami na posiłkach, nie spędzały ze sobą dużo czasu, można powiedzieć, że unikały się, ale Ginny to nie przeszkadzało. Nigdy nie lubiła spędzać z jedną osobą całego dnia, ceniła sobie samotność.

Ginny odpowiedziała jej na to cichym parsknięciem.

\- Tak, wtedy gdy przefarbuje się na czarno i zrobię sobie operację oczu, żeby były bardziej skośne. – oparła głowę na łokciu i spojrzała w stronę podestu, na którym znajdował się stół dla nauczycieli

Demelza zaśmiała się odrzucając przy tym głowę do tyłu. Miała wesołe iskierki w oczach. Ginny uwielbiała tę dziewczynę, potrafiła przejść z mruczenia pod nosem do śmiania się w głos w ułamek sekundy i nigdy nie wiedziało się, kiedy to nastąpi.

\- Może spodobałabyś mu się w azjatyckiej wersji. – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie

Z ust Ginny wyrwało się parsknięcie i także zaczęła się głośno śmiać. Wyobraziła sobie siebie w kimonie i pałeczkach we włosach, mówiącą po chińsku. A potem zaczęła się jeszcze głośniej śmiać.

Harry miał jakiś dziwny fetysz do azjatyckiej urody. Najpierw była Cho Chang, potem dziewczyna z Hogsmeade, której imienia nie poznała, a teraz Melissa. Powoli kończyły się dla niego kandydatki, a Ginny po cichu cieszyła się i zacierała ręce na ten moment, kiedy to w końcu nastąpi. Czuła, że jej miłość do niego nigdy nie wyblaknie, będzie na niego czekała. W końcu jest miłością jej życia. Nie wyobrażała sobie innej przyszłości niż tą, którą widziała w wyobraźni.

Przez ten cały czas, nieświadomie, wpatrywała się w mężczyznę, który siedział na miejscu profesor Sprout. Zaraz, co on robi na jej miejscu? Wygląda przystojnie, przynajmniej z daleka. Miał na oko 25 lat i bez zwątpienia wiele dziewczyn straci dla niego głowę. Po dłuższej chwili wpatrywania się w niego, oceniania jego wyglądu i zastanawiania się gdzie, do cholery, jest profesor Sprout, zauważyła, że on także na nią patrzy. Szybko, skuliła się za siedzącą obok Demelzą.

\- Gdzie jest profesor Sprout? – szepnęła, tak jakby mógł ją usłyszeć pośród tego szumu rozmów

Demelza automatycznie odwróciła głowę i spojrzała w miejsce, gdzie powinna siedzieć kobieta.

\- Nie patrz tam teraz! – syknęła Ginny, przerażona

Ale ona już patrzyła na mężczyznę. Wydawało się, że podniósł kąciki ust do góry. Ginny poczuła, że się rumieni. Dlaczego pośród tych wszystkich osób akurat jej spojrzenie wyłapał? To się nazywało szczęście.

W tym samym momencie Dumbledore wstał i poprosił o ciszę. W ułamku sekundy, rozmowy zastygły i wszyscy z wyczekiwaniem patrzyli na dyrektora.

\- Z przykrością zawiadamiam was, że profesor Sprout nie pojawi się w szkole do końca roku, z powodów zdrowotnych. – na Sali można było słychać cichy pomruk zadowolenia i jęk Neville'a Longbottoma – Ale mamy też dobrą wiadomość, ponieważ mamy dla niej zastępstwo. Powitajcie proszę profesora Ezrę Hardmana, który poprowadzi zajęcia z Zielarstwa.

Hardman wstał i ukłonił się lekko, uśmiechając się przy tym uprzejmie. Ginny widziała w tym trochę wyniosłości, ale nie potrafiła powiedzieć dlaczego. Wiedziała, że w tej chwili większość dziewczyn na Sali wzdycha na widok nowego nauczyciela Zielarstwa. Demelza była jedną z nich.

\- Mam nadzieję, że mamy dzisiaj Zielarstwo. – mruknęła zadowolona

* * *

Kilka godzin później Ginny stała przed cieplarnią i czekała na rozpoczęcie zajęć. Prawie wszystkie dziewczyny z jej domu i z Ravenclawu, z którymi łączyli tę lekcję, gnieździły się pod drzwiami, natomiast chłopcy siedzieli dalej zupełnie nie przejęci. Ginny stanęła w niedalekiej odległości od nich i oparła się o ścianę. Zaczęła rozmyślać, jak miło byłoby położyć się w swoim łóżku, kiedy ktoś jej przerwał.

\- A ty co, nie ustawiasz się w kolejce do nowego przystojnego profesora? – Colin pojawił się przed nią znikąd uśmiechając się szeroko – Nie marzysz o gorącym romansie z Hardmanem? – poruszał brwiami i oparł się o ścianę obok niej

Owszem, jej też podobał się nauczyciel, ale nie była aż tak niepoprawną romantyczką, żeby wyobrażać sobie Merlin wie co. I to z nauczycielem, zwłaszcza, że trochę ją przerażał. Ginny widziała w nim coś mrocznego, a poza tym nie było dla niego miejsca. Jej umysł przepełniony był Harry'm Potterem.

Ginny zaśmiała się i pokręciła przecząco głową.

\- Cześć Creevey. – szturchnęła go lekko w ramię – Jeśli już marzę o romansie, to tylko i wyłącznie z tobą.

Przez chwilę udało jej się powstrzymać chichot, ale nie wytrzymała i z jej ust wydobył się zamiast niego wybuch śmiechu. Colin też się śmiał, ale widziała jego zarumienione policzki. Mruknął coś w stylu 'Bardzo śmieszne, Ginny.' I w tym momencie wszyscy zaczęli wchodzić do Szklarni. Ginny i Colin udali się za nimi.

\- Witajcie, jak już wiecie nazywam się Ezra Hardman i będę was uczył Zielarstwa. Mam nadzieję, że się dogadamy. Nie mam zamiaru na nikim się wyżywać. Jeżeli będziecie w porządku dla mnie, ja będę w porządku dla was. – uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i zaczął lekcję

Opowiadał właśnie o diabelskich sidłach, kiedy przerwał mu chichot. Ze skupieniem spojrzał na osobę, która śmiała mu przeszkodzić. Ginny zauważyła, że patrzy na Melissę Blair. Uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem. Nie to, że życzyła jej wszystkiego najgorszego, aż taką okropną osobą nie była. Po prostu nie lubiła kiedy ktoś jest taki zarozumiały, że myśli iż wie wszystko i nie potrzebuje niczego więcej.

\- Czy masz coś ciekawego do podzielenia się z nami, panno Blair? – zapytał zimno

\- Teraz będzie ciekawie. – mruknął Colin siedzący obok niej

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Melissa będzie chciała zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Uwielbiała być w centrum zainteresowania.

\- Po prostu zaczął pan trochę przynudzać, profesorze. – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie

Hardman wpatrywał się w nią chwilę, a w jego oczach Ginny widziała żądzę mordu. To nie skończy się dobrze, pomyślała. Dlaczego ta dziewczyną, nie potrafi się zamknąć, kiedy trzeba?

\- Proszę wyjść i wrócić po skończonej lekcji, wtedy porozmawiamy. – powiedział dobitnie i równie zimno co wcześniej – Panno Blair.

Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie i wskazał drzwi ręką. Zszokowana Melissa podniosła wysoko brwi. Niektórzy zaśmiali się cicho na ten widok, a inni byli w szoku z powodu polecenia nauczyciela. Dziewczyna wstała i z podniesioną głową wyszła z sali nie odezwawszy się.

Nauczyciel kontynuował lekcję.

\- Mogła chociaż przeprosić. – skomentowała szeptem zaistniałą sytuację

Colin wzruszył ramionami i dalej przysłuchiwał się nauczycielowi. Ginny patrzyła na nauczyciela w skupieniu, próbując przebić się przez tą sztuczną uprzejmość i próbując dojrzeć, co tak naprawdę chodzi po głowie nauczycielowi. Kiedy zauważył jej spojrzenie, uniósł nieznacznie kąciki ust. Szybko odwróciła spojrzenie. Lekcja skończyła się bez innych incydentów.

* * *

Siedziała w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru i przysłuchiwała się rozmowie Rona, Hermiony i… Harry'ego. Mimo, że siedziała obok nich, to czuła się jakby jej nie zauważali. Rozmawiali o nowym profesorze Hardmanie, jak cała szkoła zresztą. Nowy nauczyciel wzbudzał skrajne emocje, a Ginny miała tego dosyć. Rozumiała, że było to coś nowego, ale ile można rozmawiać w kółko o tej samej osobie?

\- I wtedy wyrzucił ją z sali! – Harry opowiadał konfrontację, której była świadkiem, lecz dalej się nie odzywała. Wyrzucił ręce do góry w geście zdenerwowania.

Ginny przewróciła oczami.

\- I co potem? – zapytał Ron

\- Wyszła, ale powiedział jej, że ma przyjść po lekcji. Przyszła i wtedy powiedział do niej tak cicho, że ledwo co usłyszała 'Następnym razem nie będę taki miły. Uważaj.' I znowu kazał jej wyjść. – podrapał się po głowie – Przestraszyła się tak, że wybiegła z cieplarni.

\- Co za psychol. – skomentował Ron

\- Rozumiem, jego reakcję na przerwanie mu w zajęciach, ale to dalej nauczyciel. Jutro go poznamy. - powiedziała Hermiona

Ginny wstała. Nie chciało jej się ich słuchać. Mogli zapytać ją jaki jest profesor. Miała z nim lekcję, widziała ten incydent na własne oczy i wierzyła, że lepiej by to odtworzyła, zwłaszcza, że Harry usłyszał to z ust Melissy, która przekręciła wszystko tak, że winny był temu Hardman, który przyczepił się do niej bez powodu. Kiedy skierowała się w stronę portretu, Ron ją zauważył.

\- Gdzie idziesz Ginny?

\- Przejść się. – wzruszyła ramionami i przeskoczyła przez dziurę w portrecie.

Spacerowała po szkole, w bliżej nie określonym kierunku i celu. Myślała nad wypracowaniem z Transmutacji na następny tydzień. Chcąc porozmawiać z kimś, kto będzie prowadził z nią normalną rozmowę, pomyślała o Hagridzie. Skierowała się do wyjścia ze szkoły. Objęła się szczelnie ramionami.

Był początek marca i głupotą było wychodzenie na zewnątrz w samych szatach. Miała zamiar jak najszybciej dojść do chatki Hagrida i ogrzać się przy ciepłym kominku. Wychodząc z wieży Gryffindoru nie miała pojęcia, że będzie wychodzić, a wracać tam po jakiś płaszcz już jej się nie chciało. Lenistwo wymaga poświęceń.

Gdy pukała do drzwi trzęsła się już z zimna. Kiedy za pierwszym razem ich nie otworzył, zapukała mocniej. Za trzecim waliła już pięściami, mając cichą nadzieję, że Hagrid jednak jest w środku. Westchnęła głośno i zaczęła kląć swoje szczęście, którego nie było. Zajrzała jeszcze przez okna, ale w środku nikogo nie było.

Były dwie opcje. Pierwsza: jej przyjaciel wypił tego wieczoru za dużo i zasnął jak niemowlę, oraz druga: jest w Zakazanym Lesie i szuka sobie zwierzaka domowego. Pomimo, że robiło się coraz ciemniej i chłodniej, Ginny czuła się w obowiązku, żeby to sprawdzić. Ruszyła żwawym krokiem w kierunku granicy między Zakazanym Lasem, a błoniami.

 _Sprawdzę tylko teren przy granicy,_ obiecała sobie.

Chodziła wzdłuż Zakazanego Lasu i przekonywała siebie, że nie ma tam nic strasznego. Hagrid przecież cały czas tam chodził i wracał cały i zdrowy.

 _Tak, tylko, że to był jego drugi dom._

Westchnąwszy weszła w głąb lasu. Z przejęcia zapomniała o zimnie, rozglądała się wkoło uważnie, mrużąc oczy, aby szybciej przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności. Było cicho i to jej się nie podobało. Każdy, nawet najmniejszy dźwięk mógł doprowadzić ją do zawału.

Kiedy się zatrzymała, nie wiedziała gdzie jest ona, północ, Hogwart. Zgubiła się.

 _Brawo Ginny_ , pomyślała złośliwie.

Zastanawiała się nad tym, czy może nie wysłać jakiegoś znaku w postaci fajerwerków, żeby ktoś je zauważył i przyszedł jej z pomocą, ale bała się, że obudzi tym coś przebywającego w tym lesie.

Wyjęła więc różdżkę i użyła zaklęcia Czterech Stron Świata. Dobrze, teraz wie, gdzie jest północ. Ale nic jej to nie pomogło. Nie wiedziała, w którą stronę ma iść, żeby dojść do Hogwartu.

Podczas, kiedy przeklinała sama siebie w myślach rozległ się hałas. Zdusiła okrzyk. Miała ochotę uciekać, gdzie pieprz rośnie, ale równie dobrze mógł to być Hagrid. Odetchnęła głęboko i wyjrzała zza drzewa. To nie był jej przyjaciel.

Najpierw w oczy rzuciła jej się blond czupryna, potem zauważyła zielone wstawki w szacie. Ślizgon pochylał się nad czymś, a w ręce trzymał łopatę. Tylko po co mu łopata? Ginny wychyliła się bardziej i zauważyła, że chłopak sapie, najwyraźniej czymś zmęczony. Po chwili zauważyła spory dół, który wykopał. Ale po co?

Kiedy podniosła wzrok, ujrzała odpowiedź. Na jednej z gałęzi powieszona była dziewczyna o czarnych włosach. Ginny zamrugała szybko, ale ona dalej tam wisiała. Cofnęła się parę kroków do tyłu, z przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy. Zaczęła oddychać coraz szybciej. Potknęła się o konar i wylądowała tyłkiem na ziemi. Chłopak odwrócił się szybko i spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem i wyraźnym zapytaniem na twarzy. Wstała szybko.

-Co tu się dzieje Malfoy?!


	2. Rozdział 2

Enjoy:)! Przypominam o wspomaganiu mojej weny!

* * *

 _Draco Malfoy zamordował tę dziewczynę_ , dźwięczało w jej głowie.

\- Wszystko wytłumaczę. – powiedział spokojnie wyciągając ręce przed siebie w geście poddania się i uspokojenia tym Gryfonki – Tylko nie rób niczego głupiego.

 _Typowa kwestia seryjnych morderców nakrytych na gorącym uczynku_ , pomyślała Ginny. Nie zamierzała czekać aż powiesi i ją. Zbliżał się do niej powoli, jego szare oczy błyszczały. Wraz z każdym jego krokiem, Ginny cofała się dwa do tyłu, uważając tym razem na konary. Niezauważalnie, przynajmniej tak myślała, wsunęła rękę do kieszeni szaty. Szybkim ruchem wyciągnęła różdżkę i rzuciła w niego zaklęciem.

\- Drętwota!

Rzuciła się biegiem do ucieczki. Usłyszała jak odbił zaklęcie i ruszył za nią. Nie udało jej się w niego trafić, ale przynajmniej odwróciła jego uwagę na chwilę. Biegła co sił w nogach, ale nie zdążyła przebiec stu metrów, a runęła na ziemię powalona zaklęciem wiążącym jej kostki. Panicznie próbowała rozwiązać węzeł, ale Ślizgon zdążył już do niej dobiec. Usiadł na niej okrakiem, trzymając jej nadgarstki na wysokości głowy.

Zaczęła się szarpać i wyrywać, a kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że na nic się to zdaje, krzyczała tak głośno, że zdzierała sobie całe gardło, ale adrenalina pozwoliła jej nie przejmowac się tym i wydzierać się dalej.

\- Zostaw mnie! Pomocy!

Malfoy przesunął jej ręce nad głowę i złapał je jedną ręką, drugą zakrywając jej usta.

\- Zamkniesz się, czy mam cię uciszyć inaczej? – syknął rozwścieczony – Nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy, Weasley. Daj mi wytłumaczyć.

Był wściekły. Widziała to w jego spojrzeniu i po zaciśniętych ustach. Trzymał ją tak mocno, że była pewna, że zostaną jej po tym siniaki. Rzuciła się jeszcze raz, ale z żadnym rezultatem. Ugryzła jego dłoń, przebywającą na jej twarzy. Kiedy podniósł ją i syknął z bólu, rzuciła się jeszcze raz, tym razem się udało. Wyszarpnęła rękę z jego uścisku. Sukces. Uderzyła nią w głowę Malfoya, a kiedy udało jej się uwolnić drugą rękę zrzuciła go z siebie i teraz była w trakcie rozwiązywania węzła z kostek.

Zamroczony, podniósł się, ale ona była już przygotowana. Rzucała w niego kamieniami, szyszkami i wszystkim, co miała w zasięgu ręki. Wiedziała, że obydwoje będą walczyć do końca. Jeżeli ona ucieknie, on zostanie zesłany do Azkabanu, a jeżeli on wygra, no cóż… Ginny walczyła o życie.

\- Zostaw mnie w spokoju! – wrzasnęła

Malfoy wyczarował tarczę, od której odbijały się wszystkie przedmioty. Szybko zaczęła się czołgać do swojej różdżki, która leżała w odległości kilku kroków od niej, ale Ślizgon był szybszy i podniósł różdżkę. Kiedy nie miała już broni, a węzeł dalej znajdował się na jej kostkach, głęboko odetchnął. Spojrzała na niego przerażona i znowu zaczęła się wydzierać, mając nadzieję, że ktoś usłyszy jej wołanie o pomoc.

\- Silencio! – wymierzył w nią różdżką i wypowiedział zaklęcie, po chwili rzucił także wiążące jej nadgarstki

Ginny krzyczała dalej, ale tym razem z jej gardła nie wydobywał się żaden dźwięk.

 _Niech tylko podejdzie_ , pomyślała, _obiję mu tę parszywą buźkę_.

\- To nie ja ją zabiłem. – powiedział cicho, niebezpiecznie

Otworzyła usta, aby powiedzieć mu jakim zawsze był zakłamanym padalcem, ale jak wcześniej na nic się to zdało. Nie wierzyła mu. Była doskonale świadoma tego, że byłby zdolny do zamordowania tej dziewczyny. Tylko po co? Po krótkiej chwili wymyślania różnych motywów, uświadomiła sobie, że nawet nie wie, kim jest ta dziewczyna, żeby skojarzyć, co mogło ją wiązać z blondynem.

Malfoy cały czas utrzymywał dystans między nimi. Patrzył na nią przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Ginny skinęła głową na wiszącą dziewczynę, nie spuszczając z niego morderczego wzroku. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że nie mogła się przemóc, żeby spojrzeć na wiszące ciało, udawała, że czegoś takiego tam nie ma. Tylko to pomogło jej tak patrzeć na Ślizgona, bez okazania jakiegokolwiek strachu. Dalej czuła się zagrożona i nie zamierzała tracić czujności, ani na chwilę. Zacisnął dłoń na różdżce, która uformowała się w pięść. Denerwuje się. Boi się, że nie uwierzy w jego historię.

\- Wiem jak to wygląda. – westchnął zmęczony – Znalazłem ją taką i nie mam pojęcia kto to jest, jakaś Krukonka.

Ginny nie wiedziała czy ma mu wierzyć czy nie. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że kłamie. Co jej zrobi, jeżeli dalej będzie mu zarzucać to morderstwo? Wiedziała, że na pewno nie będzie siedział tu, aż litościwie powie 'Dobra Malfoy wierze ci, wracajmy do szkoły'. Jeżeli zauważy, że nie wierzy mu dostatecznie długo, skończy z nią.

Będzie musiała z nim współpracować teraz, a potem znajdzie dowody na to, że to on jest temu winny. Zmieniła spojrzenie na łagodniejsze i wskazała na węzły wiążące jej kostki i nadgarstki.

\- Nie będziesz próbowała uciekać? – powiedział jak do dziecka, któremu obieca kupić lizaka, żeby było grzeczne.

Ginny przewróciła oczami i spojrzała na niego wyczekująco. Najpierw odwołał zaklęcie uciszające, żeby dowiedzieć się, co ma do powiedzenia.

\- Dlaczego nie zgłosiłeś tego nikomu, tylko zacząłeś kopać dla niej dół? – od razu rzuciła oskarżycielsko – Skąd się tu wziąłeś? Widziałeś coś podejrzanego? – zaczęła zasypywać go pytaniami

Jej determinacja go rozśmieszyła, co pokazał ironicznym parsknięciem.

\- Nie twoja sprawa, co tu robiłem, Weasley. – mruknął lekceważąco – Nie zgłosiłem tego, bo wiedziałem, że będę głównym podejrzanym, jak ty to świetnie zademonstrowałaś.

\- Złapałam cię na kopaniu grobu, idioto! Co miałam sobie pomyśleć, że chcesz zasadzić kwiatki?!

Obdarzył ją lodowatym spojrzeniem.

\- Mogłaś poczekać, aż wszystko ci wyjaśnię, co chciałem zrobić, ty uparta…

\- Och, zamknij się Malfoy i uwolnij mnie. Nie będę uciekać.

\- Jeżeli powiesz to komukolwiek, to obiecuje ci, że...

\- Nie powiem. - powiedziała z mocą, kiedy patrzył na nią, nie wiedząc z jakiego powodu miałaby o tym nikomu nie mówić, wyjaśniła mu - Jeżeli teraz ci pomogę, to będę współwinna, prawda?

Wymyśliła to na poczekaniu, ale musiała przyznać, że było dobre. Wystarczająco, by w to uwierzył i odwołał zaklęcie wiążące. Bez słowa odwrócił się i chwycił łopatę. Była w szoku. To nie był ten sam Malfoy, którego widywała na korytarzach. Tamten Malfoy nigdy nie uwierzyłby, w tę bajkę, ale najwidoczniej bardzo chciał w to uwierzyć. Wrócił do kopania dołu.

Wstała przecierając nadgarstki. Poszła za nim wolnym krokiem bojąc się spojrzeć, do góry, na wiszące ciało. W końcu, gdzieś bardzo głęboko, znalazła odwagę i podniosła głowę. Delikatnie, tak jakby mogła to poczuć, odgarnęła czarne włosy z twarzy dziewczyny. Ginny przestała oddychać. Znała tę dziewczynę doskonale. Nogi się pod nią ugięły, odsunęła się i wpatrywała w martwą Melissę Blair. Jej brązowe oczy wyglądały na równie martwe, co dziewczyny, której jeszcze dzisiaj ubliżała w myślach od najgorszych. Poczuła w sercu ukłucie. Zżerały ją wyrzuty sumienia, choć w niczym nie przyczyniła się do jej śmierci.

\- Malfoy... - powiedziała niemal bezgłośnie, ale usłyszał ją. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią wyczekująco, kiedy nie mogła pozbierać się do kupy. Zatrzęsła się. - Zdejmij ją. Proszę. - wyszeptała i owinęła się rękami, dalej patrząc się tępo w ciało. Chciała, żeby jak najszybciej skończył się ten koszmar.

\- Co się stało Weasley? - zakpił - Nic ci nie zrobi, nie żyje. - powiedział to jak jakiś profesor, który uświadamiał swojego ucznia że do czarowania potrzebna jest różdżka. Odwrócił się spowrotem i kopał dalej, nie zwracając na nią uwagi.

Jak on dalej może być taki arogancki i bezduszny, w obliczu takiego czegoś? Byli na miejscu zbrodni, równie dobrze to oni mogli tu wisieć, a zamiast tego mieli zamiar zakopać ciało tej dziewczyny i zapomnieć o całej sprawie. Tak nie mogło być. Wiedziała, co najbliżsi czuliby, gdyby Melissa zaginęłaby w nieznanych okolicznościach. Co, jeżeli za wszystkim stoi Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać? Nie można tego tak zostawić. Musi coś z tym zrobić.

Pomyślała o Harry'm, który dowiedziałby się o zniknięciu Melissy i ścisnęło jej się gardło. To złamałoby jego przemiłe serce. Nie może na to pozwolić. W końcu odwróciła wzrok od wisielca i wolnym krokiem podeszła do Ślizgona.

\- Nie możemy jej od tak zakopać. – powiedziała spokojnie. Nie zauważyła u niego żadnej reakcji, kopał dalej. Pewnie nawet jej nie słuchał, ale kontynuowała: – Jej rodzice muszą się dowiedzieć o jej śmierci. Tak samo jak jej przyjaciele, Harry…

Kiedy powiedziała o Harry'm, Malfoy zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią z chytrym uśmieszkiem. Wiedziała, że to prowadzi do jednego. Draco Malfoy w końcu znalazł na nią haczyka.

\- Więc Weasley… - oczami wyobraźni widziała jak ślini się i zaciera ręce – To jest ta dziewczyna Haarry'ego Pottera, tak? Tego, o którym śnisz po nocach? Wspaniale! – uśmiechnął się szeroko, widziała w jego oczach iskierki radości – Równie dobrze to ty mogłaś ją zamordować.

Po tych słowach zastygła w ruchu i spojrzała na niego zszokowana. Nie mógłby. Nigdy nie miała go za takiego potwora. Przecież w każdym tkwi trochę dobra, nawet syn drugiego największego zwyrodnialca w całym Magicznym Świecie na pewno czuje coś innego niż tylko złość i nienawiść. Wierzyła w to, aż do teraz.

Jej oczy zapełniły się łzami.

\- Chcesz wszystko zwalić na mnie?! – krzyknęła

Założył ręce na piersi i wypiął się dumnie, zadzierając przy tym podbródek. W normalnej sytuacji, gdyby na przykład kłóciła się z nim na szkolnym korytarzu, zaśmiała by się z jego pozy, ale w tym momencie czuła tylko ogarniające ją coraz bardziej złość i przerażenie. Teraz już wiedziała na pewno, był zły do szpiku kości i przejmował się tylko sobą.

Już miała zacząć wyzywać go i grozić mu, że powie o wszystkim Dumbledore'owi, kiedy odezwał się.

\- O nie, nie. – zaśmiał się, gdyby go nie znała, powiedziałaby, że był szczęśliwy – Zamierzam to wykorzystać jako zabezpieczenie. – jego oczy zabłysły – Nie powiesz nic o tym, że tu byliśmy, sama nie masz alibi. – jego ręce wystrzeliły w jej stronę w celu wskazania na nią, ale ona i tak odsunęła się od niego od razu. Zlękła się, że chciał jej coś zrobić. Wywołało to u niego kolejny wybuch śmiechu. Szaleńczy. – Mogłaś zabić tę dziewczynę z zazdrości, chciałaś mieć swojego Złotego Chłopca dla siebie. Twoja miłość do niego zaprowadziła cię do takiego strasznego czynu.

Złapała się za czoło, patrząc na niego sceptycznie.

\- Jesteś psychiczny.

Jego twarz znów przybrała ten sam wyraz. Jakby nic go nie obchodziło, a na świecie był tylko on. Ginny miała tego po dziurki w nosie.

\- Jesteś psychiczny. – powtórzyła – I nie mam zamiaru grać w jakieś twoje gierki. – znowu do niego podeszła – Wiem, że cię to bawi. – warknęła, przycisnęła swojego palca do jego klatki piersiowej – Ale przysięgam ci, jeżeli spróbujesz mi coś zrobić ty parszywa fretko to wtedy…

Ze wstrętem ściągnął jej palca z siebie i odrzucił jakby był jakimś brudem. To jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło Ginny. Miała ochotę rzucić się na niego, ale dalej miał jej różdżkę. Miała ochotę ryknąć na niego i rzucić na niego Upiorogacka.

\- Nie wyobrażaj sobie za dużo, Weasley. – wysyczał – Co może mi zrobić taka mała łasica jak ty, co? – zaczął się do niej zbliżać, a ona cofała się póki nie natrafiła na drzewo, na którym wisiała Melinda. Zamknęła oczy. Poczuła jak kładzie ręce po dwóch stronach jej głowy. Nie podobało jej się, że nad nią górował, czuła się jak ofiara. – Naślesz na mnie Pottera, czy swoich braci? Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. – nachylił się nad nią, czuła jego spokojny oddech koło ucha. – Nie boję się ich. – powiedział cicho. Ginny wzdrygnęła się, przez jej ciało przebiegł dreszcz.

Kiedy odsunął się od niej, otworzyła oczy. Nienawidziła tego, jak w jednej chwili czuła się z nim równa, a w drugiej jakby deptał ją jak jakiegoś robaka. Patrzyła na niego jak lewituje ciało Krukonki do prowizorycznego grobu i tym razem nawet nie śniło jej się odezwać.

Przez tą sytuację utwierdziła się w przekonaniu, że musi sprawdzić, czy Malfoy nie stoi za tym zabójstwem. Zrobi wszystko, nawet jeśli to wszystko oznaczało zaprzyjaźnienie się z Pansy Parkinson.

Zaczął iść wolno w bliżej nie znanym jej kierunku, podejrzewała, że wracał do szkoły. Poszła za nim, wytężając wzrok aby nie potknąć się o nic. Zauważyła, że Malfoy użył zaklęcia Lumos i z jego różdżki wydobywało się niebieskie światło, które niestety do Ginny nie docierało i szła ona w ciemności.

\- Oddasz mi różdżkę? – rzuciła jakby od niechcenia

Odwrócił się do niej i sprawdził, czy mówi serio. Ten pomysł chyba wydawał się dla niego śmieszny, bo uniósł wysoko brwi, a jego kąciki ust uniosły się nieznacznie w sarkastycznym uśmiechu. Jednak po chwili zauważył, że stoi poza zasięgiem światła i rzucając jej różdżkę mruknął pod nosem, że ma iść przed nim i nie próbować niczego, bo inaczej znowu wyląduje związana.

Przewróciła oczami i wymaszerowała do przodu, rzucając mu wściekłe spojrzenie, kiedy przechodziła obok.

Idąc z powrotem do zamku, Malfoy zauważył, że nie zna drogi powrotnej i mówił jej co chwilę kierunek, w którym ma iść. To było dziwne jak szybko zmieniało się ich nastawienie do siebie. W jednej chwili potrafili się pozabijać, a w drugiej szli jakby przed chwilą nic się nie stało. Ginny czuła się przy nim dziwnie, miała jakieś mieszkanki nastrojów. Czuła się jednocześnie zagrożona i bezpieczna. Spokojna i wściekła. To nie mogło być normalne.

Kiedy byli już na błoniach, Malfoy kazał jej się zatrzymać.

\- Pamiętaj, że nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć. Wiemy o tym tylko my. Nie zadowala mnie to, ale będę musiał przeżyć. – mówił to spokojnym tonem, uważnie wypowiadając każde słowo

Pokiwała wolno głową. Kontynuowali drogę do zamku.

\- Mam nadzieję, że przez to ugryzienie nie przejdzie na mnie żadna choroba. - odezwał się po chwili ciszy, parskając cicho

Ginny przewrócił oczami i spojrzała na niego z podniesionymi brwiami.

\- Rano obudzisz się z rudymi włosami i piegami na twarzy. - rzuciła sarkastycznie

\- Chociaż nie będę biedny. - uśmiechnął się wrednie patrzą cna jej reakcję

\- Zamknij się Malfoy. - warknęła, przyspieszając tempo

Gdyby była trochę bardziej uważna, zauważyłaby świecące się okno w zamku i postać obserwującą ich przez nie.


	3. Rozdział 3

Hej, mam dla was osłodę na rozpoczęcie nowego roku szkolnego:) Miłego czytania!

* * *

Była pora drugiego śniadania, kiedy Ginny w końcu otworzyła oczy. Była sama w dormitorium dziewcząt szóstego roku. Czuła się znakomicie, była sobota, więc mogła spać ile chciała i nikt nie przeszkadzał jej szykując się na lekcje. Myślała nad tym, żeby zostać w łóżku przez cały dzień i poprosić Colina, żeby przyniósł jej jedzenie.

I wtedy wspomnienia z wczorajszej nocy uderzyły w nią z taką mocą, że przestała na chwilę oddychać, modląc się, aby to co przeżyła było tylko snem. Przed oczami widziała zakazany las, wiszącą dziewczynę i… Malfoya. Od nowa poczuła ciężar jego ciała i ból, kiedy trzymał jej ręce.

Spojrzała na swoje nadgarstki i z przerażeniem zauważyła na nich siniaki. Wciągnęła powietrze. To prawda, na Merlina, to wydarzyło się naprawdę.

O czym ona myśli, to na pewno był sen.

Ale nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić.

Zejdzie na dół i zobaczy Harry'ego z Melissą na kolanach. Malfoy będzie siedział przy stole Slytherinu nawet nie zwracając na nią uwagi. Jak mogłoby być inaczej.

Wyskoczyła z łóżka i zaczęła się ubierać. Rude włosy spięła w kitkę. Opuściła pokój po dziesięciu minutach po drodze wiążąc krawat. Do Wielkiej Sali szła szybkim krokiem, niemal biegła. Chciała jak najszybciej upewnić się, że to wszystko było jakimś okrutnym żartem jej umysłu i wyobraźni. Teraz nawet nie potrafiła przywołać przestraszonego spojrzenia Ślizgona, który widniał przez prawie cały wieczór na jego twarzy. Jedynym wyjaśnieniem było to, że nigdy go nie widziała. Przecież to był Draco Stalowe Spojrzenie Malfoy, zawsze, gdy go widziała miał tę samą maskę. Patrzył się na wszystkich z góry i z pogardą. Dlaczego akurat on jej się śnił? Na pewno nie żywiła względem niego jakichś ukrytych uczuć, to było pewne. Nie widywała go za często w zamku, oprócz incydentów pomiędzy nim, a jej przyjaciółmi i kiedy znęcał się nad młodszymi uczniami.

Gdy weszła do Wielkiej Sali, prawie nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Żadne rozmowy nie ustały, dalej było głośno. Wolnym krokiem podeszła do miejsca, w którym siedzieli Ron z Hermioną i kłócili się po cichu. Usiadła koło nich, ale nawet jej nie zauważyli.

\- Gdyby coś jej zrobił to na pewno byś o tym wiedział, powiedziałaby ci.

Nie wiedziała o czym rozmawiali, ale w tej chwili mało ją to obchodziło.

\- Gdzie jest Harry? – zapytała

Ron zaskoczony jej przybyciem spojrzał na nią ze śmiesznym wyrazem twarzy. Powstrzymała się od chichotu i patrzyła na niego wyczekująco.

\- Harry szuka Melissy, nie przyszła ani na pierwsze śniadanie, ani teraz. Martwi się o nią. – odpowiedziała Hermiona, uśmiechając się do niej miło – Cześć, Ginny.

Ginny ścisnęło coś w sercu. Nie wiedziała tylko, czy to dlatego, że ona też nie przyszła na pierwsze śniadanie i pojawiła się dopiero pod koniec drugiego, a i tak nikt nie przyszedł jej szukać, czy dlatego, że Melissy nie było tam, gdzie zakładała, że będzie. To była pierwsza oznaka tego, że wcale nie śniła.

Zastukała nerwowo palcami o blat stołu. Ron rzucił jej zmartwione spojrzenie. Nie przejęła się tym i lustrowała spojrzeniem stół Ślizgonów, szukając blond czupryny. Siedział tam gdzie zawsze, z Crabbem i Goylem po jednej i Pansy Parkinson po drugiej stronie. Wydawał się nie wzruszony cały czas nawijającą o czymś dziewczyną-mopsem i w spokoju jadł owsiankę. Chyba poczuł, że jest przez kogoś obserwowany, bo podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się. Ginny dalej patrzyła się na niego, prawie pewna, że nawet nie wpadnie na to, żeby spojrzeć w jej kierunku. Dla niego przecież nigdy nie istniała.

Ale kiedy spojrzał na nią i niemal niezauważalnie uniósł jeden kącik ust do góry, w jej oczach zebrały się łzy. Zamrugała szybko, aby je przegonić. Odwróciła głowę w stronę Rona, który zadał jej jakieś pytanie, którego nie dosłyszała.

\- Ginny, pytałem się ciebie, co robiłaś wczoraj w nocy. – ponowił pytanie zdenerwowany, obydwoje z Hermioną patrzyli na nią oczekując odpowiedzi

O nie, nie, nie, nie. Niemożliwe. To była prawda. Ale to nie mogło mieć miejsca! W umyśle Gryfonki toczyła się wewnętrzna walka, co do wydarzeń minionego wieczoru. Jeżeli to była prawda, to znaczy, że po szkole grasuje morderca i była przerażona, bo wiedziała o tym, a nie mogła nikomu nic powiedzieć, bo inaczej Malfoy zadbałby o to, żeby cała wina spadła na nią. Co prawda nie miał żadnego dowodu, ale jest pewna, że razem z tatą coś by wymyślili.

\- Ginny?

\- Nie twoja sprawa, Ron. – szczeknęła i wybiegła z Wielkiej Sali, zanim zdążyłby coś jeszcze powiedzieć

Stanęła za wielkim filarem. Oparła się o niego i zsunęła powoli na ziemię.

Nie powinna zachowywać się tak idiotycznie. Musi się ogarnąć, bo inaczej będą coś podejrzewać, przynajmniej Hermiona. Chociaż pewnie już myślą, że nie może pogodzić się z tym, że Harry ma dziewczynę. Może to i lepiej?

Musi się teraz porządnie zastanowić, co ma zrobić. Na pewno musi sobie wszystko poukładać i upewnić się, że nikt nie powiąże jej ze zniknięciem Melissy. Co niby miała zrobić? Zabić Malfoya? Z chęcią by to zrobiła, ale to raczej pogorszyłoby wszystko, bo wtedy na serio byłaby winna morderstwa.

Nagle przypomniała sobie swoją obietnicę z poprzedniego wieczoru. Musi dowiedzieć się, czy Ślizgon jest niewinny. Będzie musiała pobawić się w detektywa i powęszyć. Doskonale wiedziała od kogo zacznie.

Podniosła się szybko, zdecydowanie za szybko, ponieważ przed oczami zrobiło jej się ciemno. Przetarła zamknięte powieki i po chwili zostało tylko parę czarnych kropek. Ginny, nie czekając aż znikną, rzuciła się biegiem do wieży Gryffindoru. Wskakiwała po dwa stopnie, ale w połowie drogi musiała się zatrzymać. Schyliła się i oparła ręce na udach. Chyba nie miała za dobrej kondycji, skoro teraz ledwo co łapała oddech.

Kiedy jej serce nie biło już tak szybko, podniosła się i miała zamiar kontynuować drogę do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów, ale ktoś jej przeszkodził.

\- Ginny! – o nie, nie, nie, nie. Tylko nie on.

Ginny przeklęła cicho i przykleiła do twarzy sztuczny uśmiech. Odwróciła się powoli modląc się, żeby przypadkiem nie powiedzieć żadnej głupoty, która by ją zdradziła, że wie gdzie jest Melissa. Patrzyła jak Harry do niej podchodzi, denerwując się coraz bardziej z każdym kolejnym krokiem. Przecież nie będzie potrafiła go okłamać, od razu zauważy, że coś kombinuje. Przy nim była otwartą księgą.

 _Weź się w garść, Ginny_ , zganiła samą siebie w myślach.

\- Cześć Harry. – uśmiechnęła się nerwowo, odpowiedział jej i poprawił swoje okulary, które spadły mu na nos. Ginny miała ochotę sama mu je poprawić. – Coś się stało? – zapytała niewinnie

\- Szukałem Melissy, nie widziałaś jej nigdzie? – _Dlaczego on jest w nią tak zapatrzony?_

Próbowała nie zmienić wyrazu swojej twarzy, ale grymas sam się wprosił. Nie minęła sekunda, a Ginny znów się uśmiechała. Miała nadzieję, że Harry tego nie zauważył. Schowała ręce za plecy i zaczęła się nimi bawić z nerwów. Spojrzała na niego zakłopotana.

\- Nie widziałam jej, właśnie wracam z Wielkiej Sali. – odpowiedziała zagryzając wargę – Szukałam Demelzy, ale jak spotkam Melissę to powiem jej, żeby cię namierzyła. – uśmiechnęła się i poklepała go po ramieniu

\- Dzięki Ginny, a… - nie dała mu szansy powiedzieć nic więcej, bo uciekła w stronę schodów – Demelza jest w bibliotece! – krzyknął za nią, usłyszała to i odwróciła się uśmiechając szeroko. To zmniejszało jej odległość od dziewczyny o jakieś kilkaset stopni.

Westchnęła z ulgą i skierowała się w kierunku biblioteki.

\- Do później, Harry. – pomachała mu, ale nie odważyła się spojrzeć ponownie w jego zielone, zmartwione oczy, w które zwykle miała ochotę zaglądać godzinami.

Kiedy zniknął jej z oczu, poczuła ulgę. Wcześniej nie zauważyła, że coś ściskało jej serce i trudno jej się oddychało, ale udało jej się zachować pozory normalności. Parsknęła ze śmiechu. To była chyba pierwsza sytuacja, w której nie chciała rozmawiać z Harry'm. Jako, że bardzo rzadko mieli okazję porozmawiać w cztery oczy, bo zwykle kręcili się wokół niego Ron z Hermioną, była na siebie wściekła, że tak szybko od niego uciekła. Z drugiej strony wątpiła, że dałaby radę, stać przed nim minutę dłużej i nie opowiedzieć, co wydarzyło się wczoraj.

Do biblioteki doszła w krótkim czasie i od razu zaczęła szukać przyjaciółki. Siedziała przy stoliku na końcu sali razem z jakimś Puchonem. Podeszła do nich szybko i przywitała się.

\- Co słychać Ginny? – Demelza zmierzyła ją podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, wiedziała, że Ginny nie przyszła do niej bez powodu

\- Eee.. Chciałam tylko zapytać czy… - podrapała się po głowie – Pomożesz mi znaleźć książkę, o której wczoraj mi mówiłaś? Wiesz.. Tą na referat z Transmutacji?

Spojrzała na nią znacząco, mając nadzieję, że dziewczyna zorientuje się, że Ginny musi z nią porozmawiać, na osobności. Demelza najpierw uniosła jedną brew, potem drugą. Zapewne zastanawiała się, o co chodzi rudej.

\- I najlepiej jakbyś zrobiła to teraz. – przygryzła wargę

Demelza już otwierała buzię, ale Ginny nie miała zamiaru się tłumaczyć i bez słowa pociągnęła ją do jednej z półek.

\- Musisz mi powiedzieć wszystko, co wiesz o Draconie Malfoyu. – oznajmiła bez zbędnych wstępów

Jej przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się przebiegle.

\- Co chcesz wiedzieć, oprócz tego, że jest diabelsko przystojny?

Ginny przewróciła oczami i zaśmiała się ponuro. Ta dziewczyna zawsze myśli tylko o jednym. Chłopak, z którym siedziała był chyba trzecim w ciągu dwóch miesięcy. Gryfonce nie przeszkadzały plotki, które o niej krążyły, jak na przykład takie, że straciła dziewictwo na trzecim roku. Demelza zawsze komentowała to śmiechem, bo wiedziała jaka jest prawda i miała dystans do wszystkich ludzi, którzy nic o niej nie wiedzą. Ginny w niej to podziwiała, gdyby usłyszała coś takiego o sobie, spaliłaby się ze wstydu. Nie lubiła być w centrum zainteresowania.

\- Musisz przyznać, Ginny. – poruszała zabawnie brwiami – Pomimo tego, że zanim nie przepadasz, doskonale wiem, że tobie też się podoba. – kiedy na policzkach Ginny wykwitł rumieniec, Demelza uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie. Po chwili wzruszyła ramionami, jakby niewzruszona. – Ale spokojnie, każda dziewczyna w szkole za nim szaleje.

\- Ale ja nie… - westchnęła głośno. Jasne, gdyby Malfoy był innym chłopakiem, miłym i niemającym żadnych powiązań ze śmierciożercami, podobałby jej się, i to bardzo. Ale znała go doskonale, przynajmniej z tego jak się zachowywał. Ale co poradzić, skoro wszyscy sami podkładają jej wymówki pod nos. – Przed tobą nic nie da się ukryć, Demelzo. – zmarszczyła nos i udała zmartwioną

Demelza widząc jej zażenowanie, postanowiła nie drążyć tematu.

\- Z tego, co się orientuje – a Demelza orientuje się bardzo dobrze – Pansy dalej za nim lata, ale nie tak jak wcześniej…

\- A ktoś spoza Slytherinu się nim interesował? – zapytała Ginny nerwowo. Nie obchodziła ją Pansy Parkinson, wszyscy wiedzą, że leci jej ślinka na widok blondyna.

\- Słyszałam, jak Puchoni rozmawiali dzisiaj na śniadaniu, że Parkinson strasznie się na niego skarżyła. – powiedziała cicho, chociaż nikogo nie było wokół nich – Podobno wrócił wczoraj grubo po ciszy nocnej i widziano go na błoniach z jakąś dziewczyną, rudowłosą. – wzruszyła ramionami i zaśmiała się. Ginny stanęło serce. – Gdybym cię nie znała, pomyślałabym, że to ty, ale wiem, że nigdy nie łamiesz reguł, Ginny. Stawiam na Susan Bones. - zachichotała

Ginny przełknęła głośno ślinę. Kiedy usłyszała, że nie jest podejrzaną, kamień spadł jej z serca, kolejny raz dzisiejszego dnia. Ciężko było skrywać tajemnicę, a jeszcze ciężej, było się czegoś dowiedzieć nie mówiąc wprost o co chodzi. Gryfonka miała ochotę powyrywać sobie włosy z głowy. Ale nie zamierzała zakończyć rozmowy z Demelzą. Musiała się dowiedzieć czegokolwiek, co pomogłoby odsłonić choć rąbek prawdy.

\- Widziałaś może go kiedyś z Melissą Blair?

\- Z dziewczyną Harry'ego Pottera?! – niemal wykrzyknęła, ale Ginny szybko zatkała jej usta ręką. Kiedy Demelza się uspokoiła, zabrała dłoń. – Oszalałaś? – spytała już spokojnie

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi i zastanowiła się nad tym głębiej. Po co Melissa miałaby szukać sobie kogoś innego, skoro miała już niemal wszystko? Miała chłopaka, który kilka razy uratował już świat i nie wątpi, że skończył swoją robotę. Miała bohatera w lśniącej zbroi.

\- Zgaduję, że Blaise Zabini będzie wiedział więcej ode mnie.

Westchnęła, podziękowała i pożegnała się z koleżanką. Kiedy wychodziła z biblioteki, odprowadzał ją ciekawski wzrok Demelzy. Miała nadzieję, że przyjaciółka będzie na tyle lojalna i nie wygada nikomu, że Ginny wypytywała o Ślizgona.

Stanęła na środku korytarza i zastanawiała się nad kolejnym celem. Chcąc nie chcąc, będzie musiała porozmawiać z Zabinim i jakoś go przekonać, żeby powiedział jej co nie co o blondynie. Problem był w tym, że nie miała pojęcia gdzie go szukać. Gdyby tylko w Hogwarcie był taki sam zegar jak u niej w domu, wskazujący, gdzie kto się znajduje. To wszystko ułatwiłoby jej zadanie. I wtedy ją olśniło.

\- Mapa Huncwotów! – wykrzyknęła, czym przestraszyła pierwszoklasistów przechodzących obok niej. Nie zwróciła na nich uwagi, tylko pędem pobiegła do Wieży Gryffindoru.

Jeżeli nie spotka Harry'ego to zakradnie się i użyje mapy bez jego wiedzy. To wydawało się proste i gdy przeszła przez obraz, zdeterminowana nie spodziewała się zobaczyć Harry'ego siedzącego na jednej z kanap i pochylającego się nad jakimś listem. To skomplikowało wszystko.

Wolnym krokiem podeszła do niego, próbując trochę uspokoić oddech.

\- Harry?

Chłopak podniósł na nią wzrok i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, jego uśmiech nie obejmował oczu. Były one smutne i pełne rozczarowania.

Po tylu latach obserwowania go, Ginny potrafiła rozpoznawać jego nastroje. Teraz był smutny. Domyślała się, co jest w tym liście, chociaż nie chciała w to wierzyć. Przecież to było niemożliwe.

\- Melissa musiała wyjechać pilnie do domu. – zaśmiał się nerwowo, machając jej listem przed twarzą. Ginny nawet nie musiała udawać zaskoczonej. – Jej babcia zmarła, to dziwne, że nawet się nie pożegnała, nie?

Usiadła obok niego i szturchnęła go łokciem. Kiedy na nią spojrzał, uśmiechnęła się nerwowo. Kiedy miała powiedzieć, żeby się nie martwił, przytulił ją. To nie był jakiś miłosny uścisk, ten był przepełniony wdzięcznością. Szukał pocieszenia w jej ramionach, a ona siedziała w bezruchu oddychając płytko. Po kilku sekundach wtuliła się w niego delikatnie, klepiąc go po plecach i jednocześnie wdychając jego zapach.

Po chwili odsunęli się od siebie, a ona przypomniała sobie po co tutaj przyszła.

\- To chyba koniec. – podrapał się po głowie – Napisała, że nie wróci do końca roku…

\- Nie przejmuj się, Harry. Napewno miała ważny powód, nie możesz jej obwiniać. – odpowiedziała cicho

Spojrzał na nią i uniósł lekko kąciki ust.

\- Masz rację, Ginny. – wysłał jej kuksańca w bok, zaśmiali się oboje. - Wiesz może gdzie jest Ron?

\- Może sprawdzimy na Mapie? – nałożyła nacisk na 'mapę' oczekując, że zrozumie o co jej chodziło

Harry pokiwał żywo głową i pobiegł po mapę do dormitorium. Wrócił po chwili. Aktywowali ją i zaczęli szukać Rona, w tym samym czasie Ginny przeszukiwała pergamin w poszukiwaniu Blaise'a Zabiniego. Jeszcze nie wiedziała jak go podejdzie, żeby wyjawił jej jakąkolwiek informację o Malfoyu.

\- Znalazłem go. – powiedział Harry ponuro wskazując palcem na punkt na mapie – Z bonusem.

Spojrzała na punkt i otworzyła szeroko oczy. Ron był razem z Seamusem Finnganem i Hermioną niedaleko schodów prowadzących do lochów. Rzeczonym 'bonusem' był Draco Malfoy z Blaisem Zabinim i dwiema małpami Crabbem i Goylem.

Spojrzeli na siebie znacząco i czym prędzej wylecieli z wieży. Miała nadzieję, że nie skończy się to tragicznie.


End file.
